Yitzchak Rabin
thumb|240pxYitzchak Rabin, ook wel Jitschak Rabin, oorspronkelijk Yitzchak Rabinowitz (Hebreeuws: יצחק רבין) (Jeruzalem, 1 maart 1922 - Tel Aviv, 4 november 1995) was een Israëlisch politicus en militair. Hij werd geboren in het toenmalige Britse mandaatgebied Palestina. Hij was de vijfde premier van Israël van 1974 tot 1977 en opnieuw van 1992 tot hij in 1995 vermoord werd. Voor zijn rol bij de totstandkoming van de Oslo-akkoorden kreeg hij de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede in 1994. Yitzchak Rabin werd begraven op de Herzlberg. Biografie Jeugd en onderwijs Rabin werd geboren als zoon van Nechamia en Rosa Rabinowitz. Zijn vader kwam naar Palestina na een verblijf in de Verenigde Staten (Detroit) en Rabin groeide op met de gangsterverhalen uit de 'Nieuwe Wereld'. Zijn moeder was wel socialiste, maar (oorspronkelijk) geen zioniste. Ook zij was op weg naar de Verenigde Staten toen zij om een onbekende reden naar Palestina uitweek. Zij liep voorop bij de traditionele 1 mei-optochten en werd daarom ook Rode Rosa genoemd. In Palestina vonden ze elkaar, en trouwden. Toen Yitzchak een jaar oud was, verhuisde het gezin naar Tel Aviv. Rabin ging eerst naar de 'lagere school voor arbeidersjeugd' in Tel Aviv, toen naar een school op een kibboets en uiteindelijk naar de agrarische school Kadoeri in Galilea. Hij voltooide de middelbare school met uitmuntendheid - tussen de vakken kippenteelt - en wilde graag irrigatie-ingenieur worden. Ondertussen was hij al actief in verdedigingstaken en trad hij toe - zoals meeste Joodse jongens van zijn leeftijd - tot de brigades van de Palmach. Militair Rabin was Hoofd Operaties van de Palmach tot en met 1947, die opging in het Israëlische defensieleger. In de daaropvolgende jaren maakte hij goed gebruik van de militaire training die hij in het Verenigd Koninkrijk ontvangen had en klom hij op door de rangen van het leger. In de jaren voor de Zesdaagse Oorlog was hij bevelvoerder van het leger en ontpopte hij zich tot de meesterlijke strateeg als welke hij later erkend werd. Toen Rabin aantrad als bevelvoerder van het leger, nam hij de verdediging op zich van een land dat de vorm had van twee ballonnen met een stokje ertussen: lang en in het midden heel dun. Van de Israëlische grens bij Jeruzalem tot aan de kust was zeven kilometer. De opdeling van het leger onder een Noord- en een Zuidcommando, was grotendeels ingegeven door Rabin. Het was een beslissing die aan veel kritiek onderhevig was en alleen Rabins reputatie uit de dagen van de Haganah hield zijn beslissing overeind. Kreeg Rabin aangaande de indeling van zijn leger de wind van voren, dan was het wel een orkaan op het punt van de strategie die hij voor Israël gekozen had in geval van oorlog met de buurlanden. Tegenover een enorm overwicht stelde Rabin namelijk niet consolidatie en verdediging, maar het opsplitsen van de legermacht en een agressieve aanval in twee richtingen. Zijn beoogde doelen tijdens een oorlog waren de uitbreiding van de landerijen van Israël in alle richtingen met stukken land die de staat verdedigbaar zouden maken: de Sinaï in het zuiden, de Golanhoogten in het noorden en de Westelijke Jordaanoever in het oosten — daar waar de Jordaanoever Israël zou uitbreiden met een enorme, natuurlijke tankgracht. Rabin was legeraanvoerder in een tijd waarin oorlog met de Arabische buurlanden onafwendbaar leek. Tegelijkertijd genoot hij weinig vertrouwen van de politici in het kabinet. Rabin leefde in 1967 onder een ongelofelijke druk. Hij sliep soms dagen achtereen niet. Op 4 juni kreeg hij, onder druk van zijn vrouw, bezoek van een arts. Deze onderzocht hem kortstondig en deelde hem mee dat hij kon kiezen: platgespoten worden en minstens 24 uur slapen, of instorten en hoogstwaarschijnlijk sterven. Zwaar gedrogeerd ging Rabin slapen. Toen hij wakker werd, was de eerste fase van de Zesdaagse Oorlog afgelopen en had het Israëlische leger de Egyptische, Jordaanse en Syrische troepen al grotendeels verslagen. Voor Rabin bleef als opperbevelhebber weinig over dan toezicht houden terwijl zijn troepen de restjes opveegden. Diplomaat Na het afzwaaien van zijn militaire dienst in 1968, werd Rabin ambassadeur in de Verenigde Staten, een taak die hij vijf jaar vervulde. Tijdens deze periode wordt de Verenigde Staten de belangrijkste wapenleverancier van Israël, in plaats van Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Rabin probeert tevergeefs zijn vader over te halen hem te bezoeken in de VS. In 1973 keert hij terug naar Israël en wordt lid van de Israëlische Partij van de Arbeid. Tijdens de Jom-kipoeroorlog vervult hij geen officiële functie, een gegeven dat hem na de oorlog politiek goed uitkomt. Van minister tot premier Na de Jom Kipoeroorlog vinden verkiezingen plaats, die premier Golda Meir nog weet te winnen. Rabin wordt lid van de 8e Knesset voor de Israëlische Partij van de Arbeid en direct aangesteld tot minister van Arbeid. Na het aftreden van Meir in 1974 strijdt Rabin voor het eerst tegen Peres om het leiderschap van zijn partij, een strijd die hij wint. Ironisch genoeg is het zijn "ballingschap" die voor hem de weg naar het premierschap baant: Rabin was het enige lid van de regering die ten tijde van de oorlog niet in het land was en dus ook de enige die "het niet gedaan kon hebben" (het zijnde de schuld dragen voor het feit dat Israël zo verrast kon worden). Rabin wordt minister-president en Shimon Peres zijn minister van defensie en vicepremier. Samen geven zij leiding aan de operatie Entebbe, ter bevrijding van Israëlische gijzelaars in Oeganda. Anderzijds blijft de regering gemarkeerd door spanningen tussen de twee en met de regeringspartner, de nationaalreligieuze partij. In 15 maart 1976 publiceert de journalist Dan Margalit in Haaretz dat Yitzchak en Leah Rabin een dollarrekening in de Verenigde Staten bezitten. Eerst probeert Rabin de zaak te sussen, maar nadat de procureur-generaal volhoudt aan een terechtstelling van Leah, trekt hij zich op 7 april - pal nadat Maccabi Tel Aviv basketbal voor het eerst Europees kampioen wordt - terug als lijsttrekker van de arbeiderspartij. Op 10 april wordt Shimon Peres verkozen en 12 dagen later vervangt hij Yitzchak de facto als minister-president. Na de verkiezingsnederlaag van Peres tegen Begin vervult Rabin de taak weer tot Begin zijn plaats neemt op 20 juni dat jaar. Minister van defensie Van 1983 tot 1990, onder premiers Shimon Peres en Yitzhak Shamir, en naast zijn tweede termijn als premier van 1992 tot de dag dat hij werd vermoord, was hij Israëls minister van defensie. In Israël noemde men hem ook wel meneer veiligheid. Als minister van defensie verminderde hij de aanwezigheid van Israëlische troepen in Libanon, zowel in hoeveelheid als grondgebied, en liet hij het Israëlische defensieleger ingraven nabij de Israëlische grens. Vele taken van het leger werden overgenomen door het 'Zuid-Libanonleger'. Eind 1987 brak de eerste intifada uit, in gebeurtenissen die Rabin aanvankelijk niet naar belang inschatte (een bezoek aan de VS brak hij er niet voor af). Aanvankelijk stond hij harde aanpak van de rellen voor, volgens zijn critici te hard of niet hard genoeg. Toen de onrust aanhield stond hij een gematigdere reactie voor. Tweede termijn als premier right|frame|Yitzchak Rabin, [[Bill Clinton en Yasser Arafat]] Als premier sinds 1992 blies hij nieuw leven in de onderhandelingen met de PLO (die een mate van controle uitoefende in de bezette gebieden), onder meer om de intifada te beëindigen. Zijn inspanningen resulteerden in de Oslo-akkoorden met de Palestijnen. Bij het tekenen van het verdrag zei hij: "Van nu af aan komen ons zorgeloze dagen tegemoet en nachten zonder angst. Ons leven gaat aangrijpend veranderen. In het verschiet liggen goed buurschap, het einde van het dodenleed dat onze huizen aandoet en het einde van de oorlogen. Laat de zon rijzen!". In 1994 ontving hij voor zijn inzet en moeite bij de akkoorden de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede, samen met Shimon Peres en Yasser Arafat. Er is veel gespeculeerd over de vraag waarom het precies Rabin was, de man achter de verovering van de Westelijke Jordaanoever, mister safety, die met de Palestijnen wilde onderhandelen met als grondslag land voor vrede. Er zijn veel gedachten over, maar een zeer aardige is een soort van vervolg op Rabins inzicht dat het veroveren van de Jordaanoever tot strategisch doel van de IDF maakte. In 1967 was Israël in het oosten voornamelijk uit op het veroveren van de natuurlijke tankgracht van de Jordaanoever, daar waar het land opeens heel stijl omhoog gaat lopen en geen tank meer een meter vooruit komt. In 1992 was het nut van de tankgracht vervallen in het gezicht van militante groepen die over raketten beschikken. Wellicht kwam Rabin tot de niet meer dan logische beslissing dat een buffer van vreedzaam gebied een betere grens voor Israël zou zijn met meer verdedigende werking tegen kleine raketten dan een tankgracht waar raketten gewoon overheen vliegen. Het vredesproces bracht onenigheid binnen het Israëlische volk met zich mee. Hoewel de vrede breed werd gedragen, waren zwaar persoonlijke aanvallen op de regering en diens leider aan de orde van de dag. Critici ondermijnen het recht van de regering besluiten te nemen. De aanhoudende aanvallen op Israëlische burgers gooiden extra olie op het vuur. Rabin werd geregeld uitgemaakt voor "landsverrader" of zelfs "Nazi". Aan de andere kant voelden sommige Israëliërs en in het bijzonder kolonisten zich bedonderd door het voortduren van de terreuraanvallen, Rabin's luchtige reactie hierop, en zijn harde taal tegen de kolonisten ("Ze doen me niets", "Propellors" en de regering werkt aan de veiligheid van "98% van de burgers"). Op 26 oktober 1994 tekende Rabin een vredesverdrag met koning Hoessein van Jordanië, waarna Israël en Jordanië hun poorten opende voor elkaars toeristen en zakenlieden. thumb|right|140px|Rabins graf In deze periode raakten Rabin en zijn minister van buitenlandse zaken Shimon Peres door de nauwe samenwerking voor het eerst op goede voet met elkaar. Dit bereikte zijn hoogtepunt in de beroemde omhelzing op de demonstratie op 4 november 1995, waarbij Rabin, aan het einde, werd vermoord door Yigal Amir. |} Categorie:Personen